1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology for restraining leakage of light from a transmission type liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmission type liquid crystal display ordinarily includes a pair of substrates, a liquid crystal held between the substrates, and a polarizing plate disposed at least on the side of one of the substrates. The polarizing plate converts incident light, coming externally (for instance, from an illuminating backlight), into linearly polarized light. The liquid crystal controls the transmission condition of the linearly polarized light according to a voltage, to thereby display an image.
In the case of a liquid crystal display of the active matrix type, the substrate on one side has scan lines, signal lines, and pixels disposed in locations where the scan lines and the signal lines intersect each other. Each of the pixels has a transparent pixel electrode provided in the transmission area of the linearly polarized light and operable to impress a voltage on the liquid crystal, and an active element which, when selected by the scan line, drives the pixel electrode according to a picture signal supplied through the signal line. The active element, typically, is a thin film transistor (TFT). The pixel configured in this fashion has a metallic wire for electrically connect the thin film transistor and the transparent pixel electrode to each other in the transmission area.